


Flinching Beauty, Damaged Soul

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liz meets her doppelganger.RP Fic.





	Flinching Beauty, Damaged Soul

Elizabeth Shaw, Doctor Elizabeth Shaw, had always known she was doing well hiding her past and her damage, when she had been called to see to the fragile other version of herself she had been shocked to see how timid she really was. 

"Miss Shaw..."

Her voice softened. 

"Elizabeth... don't be so nervous... we won't harm you."

Section Leader Liz Shaw looked up at her other self unsure. 

"I promise."

Section Leader Liz stood up. Liz also rose. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused.”

"About what exactly? Maybe I can help..." 

Section Leader Liz smiled.

"Perhaps..."

She said and then to Liz's surprise kissed her softly on the lips. Liz smiled softly, running a gentle hand through the other woman's hair even as she responded. The Section Leader murred into the kiss. 

"How long has it been?"

Liz asked gently. 

"A long time..."

Section Leader Liz said.

"But we can't..."

"Why not?"

Liz asked softly. 

"There's been no reaction so far... besides pleasure."

Section Leader Liz nodded.

"It just feels..."

"Strange?"

Section Leader Liz nodded again.

"Yes."

"You get used to it."

"You've done this before?"

Section Leader Shaw asked moving a little closer. 

"Once."

"With?"

Section Leader Shaw asked as she nuzzled into her doppelganger. 

"A plastic replica... poor girl had no idea what she was being used for."

"Poor girl..."

Section Leader Shaw murred. 

"She's safe now of course... somewhere."

Liz smiled, stroking her copy's face gently. 

"If it helps, close your eyes."

"No... I want to see your face."

Liz smiled softly, kissing her again gently. 

"Then let me undress you?"

"Undress yourself first..."

Section Leader Shaw said. Liz smirked, shrugging herself free of her clothes within minutes. 

"I'm not ashamed, Shaw... neither should you be."

Section Leader Shaw smiled.

"I'm not ashamed I just wanted to make sure you were serious and not just having me strip for some kind of torture."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know...but I've learned not to be too trusting at first in a relationship."

"You'll learn to trust me..."

Liz smiled, moving to undress the other woman gently. 

"I'm not out to hurt you."

Section Leader smiled and purred softly. Liz smiled and drew her closer once she was finally naked. 

"So... bed or desk?"

Section Leader Shaw smiled.

"Or third option..."

She purred.

"We do it standing right here."

"I'm fairly sure you'd collapse."

Section Leader Shaw smirked.

"Try me...I'm a hard bitch."

Liz shrugged slightly. 

"At least lean on a wall?"

Section Leader Shaw smiled and lent back against a wall.

"Happy?"

"Oh yes."

Liz teased. 

"Ecstatic."

Her words were followed by the brush of her fingertips over Liz's clit, her smile soft even as she pushed in with three fingers. Section Leader Shaw mewled loudly. Liz smiled, soon setting a brisk, almost punishing pace. Section Leader Shaw quickly began panting and clawing at the wall and Liz's back. Liz sped up further. 

"Come for me."

Section Leader Shaw quickly came apart.


End file.
